The new beggining
by InsanityOfAnime
Summary: Hey Rewrite Of my old story. Lucy gets kicked from her team. She disappears. The strongest team in Fiore and Mangolia, they hate fairy tail. Why? (Action-ish too).
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Got around to re-writing this! This is a rewrite of Abandon and stronger than you.**

Lucy Heartphilia slowly walked on the edge of the street near her home. She was on the way to her guild, Fairy tail. The same guild that has been ignoring her ever since Lissana came back from the dead, she understood at first A friend, a family member returned, then it went on and on she no longer went with team Natsu anywhere and didn't talk to anybody at the guild except for the Master. And in the pit of her stomach she could fell it was going to be a bad day. Before pushing open the large doors to the guild she looked down at herself blue jean skirt and white blouse. She scowled then looked up while plastering a fake smile on her face.

People stared at her as she walked in she didn't look back, she now knew something was going to happen. She sat herself on a seat at the bar closest to the door in-case she needed to bolt.

"Hey Weakling!" she heard the obnoxious voice of Natsu shout. She didn't look up, she continued trace the grains of the bar top with her finger. She was suddenly jerked around "I was talking to you LUIGI!"

Lucy quirked and eyebrow "Oh sorry you said weakling I thought you were talking to yourself again." She smirked as Natsu's face had his uasual smile on it Lissana who was stuck to his side like a prisoner looked forced to follow.

But Natsu cut her off "Don't talk like that you weakling! Your off team Natsu you where just a lousy replacement for Lissana anyway shes like way stronger " Lucy looked down her bangs covered her eyes she began to tremble.

Erza began to talk "this way you don't have to complain about your rent money anymore " Suddenly her head shot up laughs racked through her body.

They looked at her in shock "You expect me to care?" she wiped care free tears from her eyes "Aw that's rich, adorable really" she rose from her chair and began to walk from the guild "you know, I thought this was a place where anyone could be excepted, this used to be my family, I thought at least, but even my father loved me in the end he was better to me then you will all ever where"

And that was the fatal blow. The final F You. She walked out those doors pinkish gold glittery particles coming of her hand, her now bare hand. She was gone. Levy, Wendy and Lissana leaned on each other as they cried in the corner by Gajeel and Panther Lily both looking depressed Happy sat sniffling in the rafters of the guild roof.

At the train station Lucy had bought her ticket and boarded the train sitting herself in a private car she looked out the window as the train started. _'Good Bye Fairy Tail'_

**Thank you, The next chappies will be longer. This is just to get it started.**

**LUCY: Yay, hey don't you need new Paring voting?**

***Face Palm* Sorry yeah, new voting leave it in the review section, or you know PM votes will be open in chapter two or three I'll announce it when, or if you want to join the Lucy Isn't weak comunite only with two rules 1. Lucy get strong or the badass side of her gets shown. And 2. No Nalu Sorry me no likkie. BYE **


	2. Chapter 2

The guild of fairy tail notably changed after that. A more depressed aura surrounded the guild and its members. The only ones who didn't change where the three remaining members of team Natsu. They had kicked Happy out who now stayed with Lissana or Levy. The small group had changed the most Lissana was less out going and only conversed with Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, and the exceeds. Levy could no longer read books as they reminded her to much of Lucy. Gajeel who was final starting to open up ignored everyone who wasn't in his little group Juvia, who had been one a mission when Lucy left stopped obsessing over 'Gray-sama' and talking about herself in the third person. Wendy became noticeably colder. Panther Lilly and Carla also refused talking to anyone outside their group and glared at anyone besides Master who tried to approach.

It had been two years since then, they had only lost one other member, Laxus. He had not been heard from in a year and a half.

The GMGs had been announced recently team A was Natsu, Erza, Grey, and Laki with reserve Mira and Levy. Team B was Gajeel, Lissana, Juvia and Wendy reserve was Panther Lilly and Ever Green. Team Natsu celebrated not a care in the world besides their own gain. The out casted group looked un-impressed.

TIME PRIZE ANOUNCEING

"OKAY EVERYBODY!" the pumpkin man slurred together slightly tipsy "BUT. BEFORE YOU CAN GET DOUBLE THE REGULER AMOUNT OF JEWELES" his voice got lower over the mic lascarma "You must beat Team Black Rose White Lightning." Loud cheers and hoots erupted through the stadium at the mention of the powerful mysterious team five people and seven creatures made it up all wore hoods and long coats.

"This first lovely lady you all know as Thorned Rose" cheers erupted both male and female about equal amounts. The woman walked out on either side of her walked two small creatures the woman had a light blue coat on the back was a heart made of vines with a gold rose in the center. On creature's coat, Freeze, was white with an orange rose. The second one was a girl, Vine, with a neon green base and silver rose. "With her ever fateful companions Vine and Freeze"

"Our Twins the opposites, Yin and Yang" Yin wore a black coat with the yin yang symbol on his back out lined in white. His companion sat on his shoulder a matching jacket with two bulbs like ears on her head. "Selena" (moon). Yang had a white coat with the symbol on the back outlined in black hid companion a boy also matching "And Arka" (the sun).

Following the two was a slightly taller man. "Blood storm "his voice was low, there wasn't much to say about the man that wasn't already obvious, and he was tough and gruff. His coat was a deep red with a grey storm cloud and yellow lightning coming out of it. "His companion Rain" she was faithfully following him, same coat except instead of lightning was a single pair of rain drops.

"Lastly" his voice was gravely and low "Zero" it was silent momentarily before loud cheers erupted again. He or she, no one knew, walked foreword a companion on each side they seemed to flicker in and out of shadows even though the only shadow near them was Zero's and companions. The coats all had a black base with swirls licking the sleeves and bottom of the coat, white for Zero's, for the male companion's, Flame, was reddish orange. For the female, War companion's was purple.

"I'M ALL FIRED U-"he, Natsu, got cut off by Rain who kicked his heel and jumped to Storm's shoulder.

"No" he grumbled "At your guild we will meet in a week's time." He said they all bowed slightly to the crowed.

~TIME SKIP~

And it was true in a week standing was Rose two steps back on either side was Yin and Yang and three steps behind them was Blood and lastly five steps behind was Zero, with the companions in a half circle. "Fairies" growled Rose "we have, decided that a battle will not go underway, for we do not fell like greatly injuring you or killing, either way."

"To bad that weakling Luigi isn't here, you could kill her-"and suddenly it was like a snap went off and Zero Lunged it took all three men to hold Zero from jumping him.

"You stupid fairies, you should consider yourself lucky!" War yelled even her own team seemed shocked.

Flame began to speak, "I am translating a mind message for Zee: We have agreed that we will stay here for a bit, we also shall- NO WAY REALLY?!" Flame exclaimed looking in Zero's direction who nodded in reply "Okay we will revile our faces, but only if you swore on you lives you will not tell- hey I'm not saying that!" he exclaimed again to Zero who shrugged. Those who crushed or idolized the mystery team leaned in closer.

"Inside of" Yin began

"You're Guild" Yang continued

"Idiots" they muttered to gather all walking in the doors.

"I wanna start," Rose exclaimed she slowly tugged down her hood reviling blonde hair then dramatically pulled of her coat. She had straight blonde hair that reached half way down her back, she wore a red pair of shorts and a collard blue tank top with brown knee high boots. Her eyes blue with hints of brown and pink, then the dense guild realized "LUCY!" they yelled jumping foreword to hug her, she jumped to the second floor banister easily dodging them then when seeing a frozen secluded group in the corner she jumped to them doing a flip in the air, after hugging Lissana, Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel all at once. She returned to her group glaring lightly at the guild "hello" she said numbly she then turned to her two companions.

Frost disappeared and Vine began to speak "You all know me as Vine" she said she pulled of her coat to revile a Blonde cat, no exceed, with capturing green eyes and a lime green ring of fur around her tail, she had on an outfit the same as Lucy's when she was first in the guild. "My name is Demeter, Demi if your Lucy-san's friend.

Suddenly Lucy pulled out a silver key wordlessly opening it and there stood the wobbling creature knowen as Plue, but then a white shine of light and stood the perfectly still hooded form of Frost, "Pun Pun" he said in a mocking voice then casually removed the hood. He instead of a cat was dog like he had small folded ears and soft curly looking fur with an orange muzzle. He wore black dress pants and a grey vest with his celestial symbol embroidered on the back. "I was sampling hiding in that form."

With a sigh Blood Storm threw off his hood with blonde hair tipped in electric neon Yellow that barely stood out in his hair but still looked nice, he wore a white t-shirt and black-grey jeans. And- "LAXUS/LAXUS-SAMA/LAXUS-SAN!" (_**THEY CUT ME OF T-T) **_and it was true in an instant the Thunder god tribe was at his side, but respected his space still. Then Frost or whatever his name was leaned against Laxus's companion "Introduce yourself Riza" he pushed him off but continued she, Rain or Riza, pulled of her hood, she looked to be a blond furred cat and had stormy eyes resembling Laxus's having a scar above her right eye she wore shorts that where barely long enough to be considered shorts she had a fax fur jacket and a white tank top.

Then simultaneously removed there hoods to reveal a black haired red eyed man, Rouge. A blond haired blue eyed man, Sting. Rouge had a black shirt with the same symbol from his hood on his shirt with black vanz and black pants, sting with a White shirt the same mark from his jacket on it with reversed vanz. This caused the flame brain to growl," saber, you stupid weakling why would you bring them here?!" The feud between Fairy tail and saber tooth had grown far worse than before Lucy left. Natsu got ignored.

"Is it Froshes turn?" one could guess who that is Lucy nodded to her (A GIRL IN THIS STORY) she had instead of her frog suit a small knitted hat with frog eyes on it. She wore a pink spotted long dress with a small bow on the back. Then Stings companion pulled of his hood without words, he wore instead of his blue vest he wore a white one with white pants.

Then Flame stepped forward effortlessly pulling of the jacket he wore "Apollo" he said he was also a dog exceed his fur was a mix of gold and orange making it look like rippling flames, his eyes where silver He also had black dress pants on. War copied this action, a cat she is black furred streaks of red in her fur both eyes where purple around the edges going in words turned black. Wrapping around her chest (though she is an exceed and does not need it) and a leather vest with purple skinny jeans. "Ares"

"And then there was one" an accented voice said with the only detectable emotion being venom and hate. Stepping forward was Zero slowly gloved hands wiped of her hood "Alexian Jason Colt, hello again, to most of you" recognition flashed over a few of the long term guild members faces, as eyes scanned her long black hair that goes a bit past her hips. Her hair line bangs and the outer edges of her hair are stark white. She Had her bangs on the left side of her face are over grown covering her eye and basically that half of her face. Has a ghostly white eye with no black pupil but black specks, like a backwards galaxy. Has a scar running from her right cheek down her neck and ending who knows where (Get your mind out of the gutters). "Call me Alexian and I'll slit your throat." She paused then a smile crept up her features, anyone who knew her could tell it was faked. "Aah what fond memories I have of this place." Her voice was flat but the 'smile' made her look like she was thinking of fond memories. She lifted her head slightly an angry but semi-faded burn across her neck crossing her scar, she also had a collar necklace the pendent was some type of ancient symbol that looked like a cat had sliced through a circle. Also, a necklace hung loose from a chain it was an iron cross with a snake wrapped around it. But in this a flash of blue went through the crowed and into Alexian's arms.

"I thought you- you were never coming back!" Happy exclaimed crying which soon turned to sniffling.

Seeing her teammates confused faces she began "Just after it escaped from you know where, I came here though I told I could have a family or something stupid like that, but I became ignored" she then glared at Team Natsu "well I was belatedly wrong." She sighed and combed her fingers through Happy's fur.

"What are you talking about Happy? We only ever hung out with Lis-" he got cut off as a hard slap rung through the guild.

In tears it was her, Lissana with tears in her eyes don't you EVER say my name again!" and she ran back to her small group to calm down.

"Lu-san Lex-chan can I hit those there staring at me, Are-chan, Ri-chan, and Fro-chan?" Demi asked motioning to the guilds resident exceeds.

"N-no Demi, I, they're Panther lily, Happy and Carla." Lucy said as a look of recognition flashed over her face she smiled and nodded.

"SOOO, Gaj Nii-san long time no see ne?" Alexian's voice was amused, Gajeel froze.

But a second later he laughed his strange laugh "yeah no kiddin' what have you been up to?" he walked closer to her looking her over "haven't seen you in how long?"

"Ehh, er, well I'm 21, your what 22? So 18 years" Gajeel whistled at her

"dam lil' bear it's been awhile" she chuckled at his words and nodded.

GAJEELS P.O.V.

She turns and faces me her seeable eye scared me well it hurt me more. Her Galaxy eyes where always different but they now were emotionless, empty, and dead. It really weird, those eyes used to be childish and happy, what went wrong?

_Flash back_

"_Hey, whats wrong with you, getting you stuck here?" a four year old me mumbled the best I could with my bloodied and cut face trying to make sure the guards that some time pass by did not hear to the three or four year old girl. _

_The girl with black hair silver out line and hairline was already bloody and battered this made me scowl. She looked at me her eyes where a shocking white with red bits I mean I know mine are red but hers where more than that in her eyes there looked to be some emotion I had only when my foster father\dragon __Metalicana could sneak in happiness, hope. Well dam listen to me I sound like some moron. "Well if I know the name correctly '__dolor seulement Herz' which basically means pain, vain, and heart or as I know it demon style pain," she giggled at the end. Why? Why was she happy?_

"_Whats wrong with you smiling and stuff? Much less why did they decide to put you in my cell?" It's messed up leaving this little girl with me the guards never leave me with any one._

"_Well they want you to kill me so I die and they don't have to waste their time torturing me and can convict you for killing another inmate sick person blah blah blah," she mused._

"_Why aren't you scared, of dieing I mean?" It is now getting rather weird. "Also whats up with your eyes?" she tilts her head to the side then actually understands what I'm saying. Don't blame her though I am cut up pretty bad._

" _Well I am uu marked, marked by the Bear's heart that's what my eyes mean that is why I am a freak that's why I am cursed by other things __**that**__ is why I am unafraid of death. Well and your leg is pulled out of its socket so you can't stand much less kill me." She looked me down._

"_What in the? How could you tell, and what about the first part of my question? Plus whats you're name little bear girl?" she looked at me and tried to suppress her giggling._

"_Well 'em I know med stuff and I have had someone to talk to me, you made me smile, before my 'dad' kept me in a room not allowed to see my mom and only saw my sister once when she stumbled into my room accidently I was a disgrace, so I am just happy you're here." She nodded her head," Oh and my name is Ayame Jato but I have been called worse by 'dad'."_

"_You're not too bad kid, not to bad" I sort of lopsided smiled," So wanna prove 'em wrong?" _

"_Yep"_

_Flash back end__

"Nothing much just been hanging out," she returned with a sly smile.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?" Lucy yelled from across the room.

Insanity: Hey, SO for Lucy it's

Gajeel: 10

Sting: 1

Laxus Rouge Freed Bixlow Jellal: 0

Please send Votes for Alex-chan thank you!


	3. Dear You!

Dear Reader –san

Umm, I have two pairings open so when you just say 'Laxus' or something then I don't know who to give the vote to….

Alex: Excuse me Author- chan? Is there a reason no one has vote for a pairing for me? Do they dislike me or did I do something wrong? *turns to reader* I apologize if I have angered you in anyway thank-you for reading.

OH! Right in the feels!

For Lu-chan it is:

Gaj. : 11

Sting: 2

Luxxie: 6

Rouge Freed Bixxie Jellal Lyon: 0

Alexi has:

Sting Rouge Freed Laxus Jellal Lyon: 0

…. Oh that's depressing…..

Ale: Oh well? I guess they dislike me?

-Insanity O.A.


	4. Emm? what?

"Well, um…. Hey don't you have a promise to keep?" (Nice save) Alexian redirected Lucy's question.

Lucy decided to temporarily dropped it. "Oi dragon slayers get over here," she called soon they did luckily none where on jobs. Lucy slowly without words pulled out three keys in her right hand one was black with a silver claw symbol the second was sky blue with a tornado as its symbol and lastly was and orange key with red fire as its symbol. Lucy chanted "Come through the portal humanized I call apoun thee the metal dragon, the wind dragon, the fire dragon., Metalicana, Grandeeney, Igneel. ENTER."

After she chanted this three blinding light shone black bluish white and reddish orange. The light cleared after a good ten seconds. In the lights' place stood to handsome men and one pretty woman. The first man had black hair the same length as Gajeel's accept neatly done in a ponytail he had sharp features , red eyes, and stubble on his chin. He wore a white dress shirt an undone black leather vest over and black dress pants he had a metal charm of what the key used to call him had on it. Next to him the woman had delicate and defined features with sky blue hair that fell in light curls down to her shoulder blades. She had a flowing white dress with a light blue coat draped over her and her eyes where matching Wendy's around her neck was blue charm the tornado symbol carved into it. on her other side stood a man with pink hair a few shades more red than Natsu's done slightly wild and spiked brown eyes and a sharped toot grin was on his face he wore a red dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants he had his necklace with the fire symbol on it.

"Hello Wendy my dear," the smooth voice of the woman said joyously Wendy ran at top speed into the open arms of the woman.

Wendy had tears in her eyes and kept mumbling 'Grandee' over and over where as the black haired man walked briskly over to Gajeel and held out a hand but Gajeel pulled him in to a hug mumbling 'long time no see old man' Metalicana smiled and hugged back soon then pulled apart and looked over to Igneel while having a small conversation.

Now Igneel before even walking over to his son was passed by him and Natsu was holding Lucy by her neck. She had a stoic face where as he was spitting mad. "You little WEAKLING why should you have seen Igneel before me she did not reply just stared at him Igneel and Metalicana pulled Natsu of her. She simply landed on her feet and starred at him.

"Natsu, you will not treat a royal that way!" Igneel shouted clearly enraged. He turned to Lucy politely "My apologies Angel-Sama." Lucy sighed knowing that no matter how much she pleaded. He then turned to Alex "Demon King"

"A uuuhh- wa? Lucy-san?" Wendy asked

"Well first Yes I'm queen of angel yeah no biggy" she whispered the last words under her breath tiredly imagining all the paper work she usually has to do. "Oh and with Lex it's 'cuse she is the first female ruler and the name is more intimidating."

Oh I'm going to start answering some showing that is not just pairing votes.

_thundergoddess20_

_Interesting story so far, would definitely like to see where you take this. For couples I would love to see LaxusXLucy! As for Alexi, I would like to see a little more of her character before casting a vote._

**Thank You very much! Also this chappie doesn't have much of Alex but I'll try and inclue more of her later**

Guest

Make it a LaLu please? It will be better if she gets three or four mates/lovers, if you know what I mean but make sure you add LaLu! Or else I'll saw you in half!

**Oh umm, Please don't. parings at least lu-chans will be announced next chappie.**

**I would include all of the amazing reviews but that would take a while. Thank you everyone in the 'Lucy isn't weak' community you all are awesome.**


End file.
